


Rivalry

by vangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has Ino against the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

Sakura has Ino against the wall with her thigh between her legs. She grips a fistful of long blonde hair and yanks Ino's head back, leaning in to lick at the sweat on her exposed throat.

"That the best you can do?" Ino hisses. She grinds against Sakura's thigh, her net tights burning. "You better not be holding back, Sakura."

Sakura tugs on her hair and bites down, hard. Not even Ino's pride can stop the keen that escapes her throat. "That better?" she mutters against her skin, a smirk on her face.

"Hardly." Ino smirks back. "Do it again."


End file.
